Por ti daria hasta mis lagrimas
by judy-andersen
Summary: Esta en el punto de vista de Fubuki y habla sobre lo que siente al ver a la persona que ama estar con alguien mas.


Hola^^ se que deberia estar escribiendo la conti de mi fic, pero me llego la inspiracion y me puse a escribir esto xD , aunque no me gusto mucho ya orita ando nerviosa por saber si quede en la prepa que quiero Dx ademas Goenji es algo OOC bueno sin mas les dejo el fic...

Por ti… daría hasta mis lágrimas.

Pov. Fubuki

-Buenos días Fubuki- oí una voz que provenía de atrás de mi, así que voltee mi mirada para encontrarte, Shuuya Goenji un esplendido chico.

-Buenos días Goenji-kun- te salude para seguir mi camino hacia el instituto, mientras tú te ponías a mi lado- Ne, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?- pregunte para formar una conversación, aunque la verdad no quería escuchar una sola palabra de aquella persona.

-Excelente, Toramaru y yo nos divertimos mucho, al parecer las cosas ya se arreglaron, muchas gracias- dijiste regalándome una sonrisa que yo correspondí forzadamente.

-No tienes porque agradecerme- dije en voz baja, es cierto no quería escuchar cómo me agradecía por algo como eso.

-Claro que si, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera podido aclarar las cosas con él, eres un gran amigo- hablabas sin notar como tus palabras aumentaban el dolor que había en mi corazón.

-Si- fue lo único que dije, formando un silencio algo incomodo, hasta que divisaste a una persona que iba caminando más adelante de nosotros.

-Es Toramaru- dijiste parándote con una mirada algo nerviosa- Etto… Fubuki te importaría si…-

-Adelante- .

-Muchas gracias- fue lo último que escuche de ti, al ver como fuiste corriendo así el, hasta alcanzarlo para depositar un suave beso en sus labios y colocar uno de tus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Yo solo me quede hay observando cómo te ibas con él, esa escena solo podía empeorar las cosas para mi, se que te ayude para que siguieras estando con él, pero el dolor que hay en mi corazón es algo que no puedo evitar ya que el pensar que nunca estarás a mi lado solo me hace pensar en el enorme error que cometí al dejarte entrar a mi corazón.

Sin poderlo evitar tu me empezaste a gustar, siempre estuviste a mi lado, compartiendo tus más hermosas sonrisas solo conmigo, ayudándome siempre, levantándome cuando me caía y también estuviste hay cuando necesite un hombro en el cual llorar, gracias a ello tuve la pequeña esperanza de que podías sentir algo por mi tal y como yo siento algo por ti, pero al parecer todo fue una mentira…

Ya que tan pronto Toramaru entro al instituto, tú te fuiste alejando poco a poco de mí, al momento que te ibas acercando más a él, hasta que un día me confesaste que te habías enamorado, pero para mi mala suerte no fue de mi, si no de él…

-Hola Fubuki- ese saludo logro sacarme de mis pensamientos, notando que ya había llegado al instituto y también viendo a la persona que me saludo.

-Hola Kazemaru- respondí sin muchos ánimos ganándome a si una mirada enfadada de parte de mi mejor amigo.

-No me digas que estas así por Goenji-baka- comento dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-No pensaba decirte- dije alejándome de él para ir a mi salón al momento que sobaba mi cabeza por el golpe.

-¡FUBUKI!- grito enojado empezando a seguirme, hasta alcanzarme- Mira se que quieres mucho a Goenji, pero ya tienes que olvidarte de él, solamente te estás lastimando- menciono tratando de hacer que razonara por milésima vez y tal como las otras veces no quise hacerle caso.

Así que solamente me fui a sentar a mi lugar tan pronto entramos al salón tapándome la cara con los brazos, escuchando como soltaba un enorme suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien no me escuches, pero ya verás que solo te estás haciendo daño- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse a su lugar.

Siempre me dice eso cada vez que ignoro sus comentarios de tener que olvidar a Goenji, como si no lo supiera, yo sé perfectamente que el seguir enamorado de él no me va a llevar a ningún lado, se que el no va a terminar con Toramaru solo para estar conmigo, pero aun así yo me resigno a quedarme atrapado en las está soledad en la que me encerré tan pronto supe que estabas saliendo con él.

Sé que parezco un idiota al seguir pensando en ti como algo más que un amigo, y estoy totalmente arrepentido de no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía por ti, ya que tal vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad, pero el tal vez no existe y ahora me estoy hundiendo yo solo.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y volví a mi casa sin mirar atrás, ya era tarde cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta, lo cual me hizo pararme perezosamente de mi cama para ir a abrir.

-¿Quién e…- corte rápidamente mis palabras al verte parado frente a mí, estabas con la mirada gacha y se podía escuchar como pequeños sollozos provenían de tus labios, ¿Acaso estabas llorando?

-Goenji-kun, ¿Qué paso?- te pregunte algo espantado, nunca antes te había visto llorar, pero antes de poder hacer otra pregunta tu me abrazaste fuertemente recargando tu cabeza en mi hombro así sintiendo como este se iba poniendo húmedo- ¿Go-Goenji-kun?- pregunte al momento que un pequeño sonrojo se formaba en mis mejillas al tenerte tan cerca.

-Toramaru…- escuche que susurraste haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe ante la mención de su nombre- El… termino conmigo- completaste aplicando más fuerza en el abrazo que me estabas brindando.

Poco a poco fui correspondiendo el abrazo, colocando mis brazos alrededor de tu espalda.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato hasta que te separaste de mi, nos pusimos a hablar, tú me habías contado todo lo que paso, al parecer Toramaru había empezado a sentir algo por Tobikata y al no querer lastimarte más tomo la decisión de terminar, yo simplemente te escuche atento hasta que te quedaste dormido, recargando tu cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo te observaba al momento que daba pequeñas caricias en tu cabello color crema.

Sé que sonara algo egoísta pero ahora que terminaste con Toramaru tal vez tenga una oportunidad y aunque parezca masoquista, estaré siempre a tu lado esperando alguna señal que me diga que sientes algo por mí, sin importar cuánto tiempo lleve ya que yo te amo Shuuya Goenji y por ti… daría hasta mis lágrimas.

FIN.

espero que les haiga gustado^^

gracias por leer^^


End file.
